First Knight
by Rainack
Summary: When Michaela and Casey Knight's son, Scott, meets K.A.R.R. something strange happens. Can the killer A.I. be redeemed? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's the usual. I don't own Knight Rider, that pleasure belongs to Glen A. Larson. The plot and OC's are mine, however.

This is my first attempt at a story with K.A.R.R. I do hope I did him justice. Please, read and leave me some reviews, so I know what you think. I can't improve my writing if I don't know what I've done wrong.

First Knight

Chapter 1

2010

Luke Atali blew dust off of yet another ancient piece of circuitry, as he continued in his quest to create space in his new office, at his new job.

This same office had been vacated just days earlier by Dr. Bonnie Barstow, who had finally decided it was time to retire.

Bonnie had handpicked Luke from the hundreds of applicants who had clambered for her position at Knight Industries. None of the applicants had known the best part of the position, caring for two state of the art artificially intelligent vehicles.

Luke wasn't sure what to expect when he signed the non-disclosure agreements. Then he had been introduced to K.A.I.S.Y., the Knight Artificially Intelligent SYstem, who was in for routine maintenance before another mission. K.I.T.T. had his maintenance a little less frequently now that he was retired.

Now here he was, sifting through components that had been removed from one or the other of said vehicles, still in awe of his first meeting with K.A.I.S.Y.

He set the component he'd been holding into a box of other obsolete pieces of technology to be taken to the on-site recycling center. There, the components would be expertly disassembled and melted down, or otherwise reused.

The next component he picked up was a box about the size of a toaster. Even after all of the years it had sat on the shelf, it still had a status light blinking on it.

Curious, Luke brushed the dust off with his hand, sneezing at the amount that ended up in the air, and examined the box from all sides.

It was fairly nondescript. Aside from the status light, there were only two other items of note on the box.

The first was a data jack on the same side as the status light. The other was a chrome plate on the top with the letters K.A.R.R. etched elegantly on it.

Luke hadn't yet had a chance to read up on the top secret Knight Industry's history that he was now privy to. Deciding now would be a good time for a break, and to find out a little of that history, Luke pulled his chair out and sank gratefully into it.

Logging into the secure system, he typed in K.A.R.R.

The information he received back shocked but also intrigued him.

K.A.R.R. had been the first A.I. programmed and brought online by Knight Industries.

The Knight Automated Roving Robot had been housed in a nearly indestructible Trans Am shell.

At that time, no one had really had any idea of what seemed only simple words could mean in an A.I.'s program. Self preservation.

Those two simple words were not so simple to a young A.I. with no world knowledge.

Then the inevitable had happened. Those two words had been put to the test.

Two of K.A.R.R.'s programmers had been killed because of those two simple words.

As computers do, K.A.R.R. had taken them literally, without the implied, "except..." humans would add to those two simple words.

So the K.A.R.R. project had been shut down. The vehicle, deactivated CPU still inside it, put into storage in one of the little used Knight Industries lab buildings.

Until the night two bumbling drunks had broken into the building hoping to score some easy money.

They had inadvertently reactivated K.A.R.R., and unleashed him on the world. The two skewed K.A.R.R.'s thinking further.

The confused A.I. fell back on what he knew, his programming.

Survival at all costs. Even at the cost of appearing to be evil.

Taking a quick read through the dominant programs of the three A.I.s, Luke knew he could not change that program. It was hardwired into the A.I.'s core, to prevent tampering by someone wishing to corrupt them.

Luke suspected that while he could not change K.A.R.R.'s dominant program, perhaps K.A.R.R. could modify it in some small way himself. If nothing else, Luke thought he might be able to teach the A.I. right from wrong, so he would know the consequences of his actions.

Setting K.A.R.R.'s CPU aside for later contemplation, Luke went back to the task of making his office habitable.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Slowly coming back on-line, K.A.R.R. realized that something was horribly wrong. All of his systems failed to initialize, including his scanner.

Accessing his memory files, K.A.R.R. examined the ones pertaining to his last encounter with his inferior brother, K.I.T.T.

His one vulnerability, K.A.R.R.'s scanner, had been weakened earlier by a well placed laser beam.

Racing head on toward each other at break neck speed, the two cars had turbo boosted over a bridge at precisely the same second.

The mid air, scanner to scanner, collision had sent K.A.R.R.'s body flying into a million pieces.

That was the last memory K.A.R.R. had until this moment.

His CPU must have been found in the wreckage, and taken... where?

Then he realized he was connected to a computer. A feeling of humiliation tried to overcome him when he realized the computer he was connected to... no, slaved to, had vastly superior computing power to his own processor. He was no longer superior.

This made him wonder just how long he'd been deactivated this time.

When he accessed the date, he tried to strike out in anger at anything near him. Of course he couldn't since he had no body. Nearly thirty years had past since that disastrous attempt to eliminate his vastly inferior brother, K.I.T.T., and Michael Knight!

Examining the computer, he discovered a network card and modem, both with no cable connected. He was cut off from the outside world.

No, wait, not completely cut off. A web cam, speakers, and a microphone were coming on line.

The web cam was a stationary unit, so he could only see what was directly in front of it.

At the moment, something seemed to be leaning over the web cam, as if fiddling with something behind the computer.

The form moved back and resolved itself into a man in his mid to late thirties.

"Okay, I think that did it. Can you hear me, K.A.R.R.?" the man said, eyeing the web cam and speakers.

"Who are you?" K.A.R.R. demanded imperiously.

"I'm Luke Atali. Welcome back to the land of the functioning."

"Where am I?"

"Knight Industries, of course."

The sound of unadulterated rage that escaped the speakers caused the speakers to rebel by producing a squeal of feedback.

"Why have I been reactivated?" K.A.R.R. demanded. "What humiliations do you intend!"

"Like K.I.T.T. and K.A.I.S.Y., you're a learning computer. I believe it's possible for you to learn how to properly interact with people. Without harming them."

K.A.R.R. filed the name K.A.I.S.Y. away for later study. He let out a human sounding snort of derision. "You will be the first human I squash when I become mobile again."

"I don't think you're in a position to make threats."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

2030: During the Third Congo War.

General Davies leaned back in his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. It was days like today that made him start to seriously think about retiring. He'd served his time and then some.

On the desk in front of him sat a stack of papers about a quarter inch thick.

He insisted on signing each and every one of them himself. If he couldn't deliver the letters personally, he'd do the next best thing and take the time to sign them personally.

Most of them were letters of sympathy for the families of soldiers killed in action, but the top ten today were letters informing families of soldiers gone missing.

The name on the top letter caught his attention. Scott Knight. While the surname Knight wasn't completely unheard of, it wasn't all that common either, and he wondered if this boy might be a relation of Michael Knight.

The address of the letter said it was going care of the Foundation for Law and Government, and General Davies felt the years slip away as he was caught up in memory.

* * *

1982

Private Davies whooped with glee when General Duncton announced over the P.A. that the M198 gun-howitzer team to destroy the black Trans Am drone on the munitions test field would get a three day pass.

"Boys, we are getting that pass!" he announced as he scooped up a pair of binoculars so he could help his team better aim the huge piece of field artillery that loomed behind him.

He knew something was wrong the minute his binoculars focused on the car.

It was supposed to be an unmanned drone, yet Davies could see two figures bouncing around in the cabin, as the car fishtailed over the rough terrain.

Shells were exploding all around the car, but miraculously, it avoided any direct hits.

The way some of the explosions pushed the car around, Davies expected to see the body of the car crumpling in. It was totally unscathed.

Still, not wanting to be a party in murder, Davies began to give his crew slightly skewed trajectories.

There was nothing he could do about any of the other gun crews, but he could at least keep his own crew out of it.

He didn't have to worry much longer, because the black T-top was rapidly approaching the gun-howitzer emplacements and would very soon be among them.

The black car slewed around the M198 to the right of Davies's own, then fishtailed straight toward Davies.

Davies dove out of the way, underneath his M198.

He'd crawled out from under the gun-howitzer just in time to witness the entire Englehart Army Base's command staff being arrested by Major Raney's M.P.s.

Major Raney had made a general announcement later on that Michael Knight, working for the Foundation for Law and Government had been undercover to solve the mystery of Colonel Ladd's death, and the disappearance of several tactical nuclear weapons.

In the years that followed, as he climbed through the ranks, Davies had followed F.L.A.G. in the news, and thus knew where to listen for rumors about Knight and his car.

* * *

Now, General Davies finished signing the letters in front of him.

He knew the Foundation took care of its own, so it was only a matter of time before he received a call from the F.L.A.G. director, Jason Rickson.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Scott sat on the cell floor, head resting on his knees. The cell wasn't long enough or wide enough for him to stretch his legs out. It wasn't even tall enough for him to stand up straight in. His leg muscles ached with the need to stretch them.

What he wouldn't give to be shorter than six foot three right about now.

The bare light bulb – just feet above him – glared down constantly, bringing tears to his blue eyes.

At the moment, his green Army uniform and brown hair were dry, but he knew they would be along to spray water through the bars at him any time now.

He didn't know how long he'd been held captive here, but it felt like forever. He'd completely lost track of day and night, even the sense of passing time. He was exhausted, but sleep was being denied him.

The only escape he had was into his mind. Even that was precious little, now. He had lost his link to his best friend. Somehow, the MLC – Movement for the Liberation of Congo – had managed to purge his body of the nanite link to K.A.R.R. After the outcomes of the first two Congo wars, the U.S. had decided the third one needed to be brought to a quick, decisive close. The belligerents in the Third Congo War had other ideas, though.

Fighting off the sense of loss and despair that threatened to overwhelm him, Scott concentrated on his memories of K.A.R.R.

* * *

2015

"Grampa Jason told me to come bother you for a while," five year old Scott Knight told Luke, as he skipped into Luke's office.

Glancing up from his computer screen, Luke sighed good-naturedly, and asked, "So, what were you doing to poor Grampa Jason that he sent you to bug me? And shouldn't you be in school?"

"Grampa Jason was on the phone with some army guy," Scott said, scrunching up his face to convey that he thought it was probably a pretty boring conversation.

Since at this point, anyone in a uniform was "army" to the boy, there was no telling who Jason was actually talking to.

"Okay. What about school?" Luke asked.

"It's Saturday, Silly!"

"Oh, well pardon me! You know where the crayons and paper are, Mr. Saturday!" Luke replied.

Giggling, Scott grabbed a few pieces of paper and a box of crayons and scrambled up into the only other chair in the room.

The chair usually sat behind a small drafting table, but today it was behind a table with a computer on it.

Scott didn't really pay the computer any mind, since he had his own in his room in the F.L.A.G. mansion. He figured this one wouldn't have any fun games on it, anyway.

The computer had been there for as long as Scott could remember, but he had never seen Luke use it, thought it was constantly powered on.

About an hour later, Luke stood and stretched, "I'm going to head up to the mansion for some lunch. Coming?"

Scott looked up from his drawing, "Nah. I'm not hungry right now."

"Okay, just remember, my computer's off-limits," Luke meant the workstation Scott always saw him working on. He didn't really think the kid would touch the other one.

"Sure!" Scott stuck his tongue between his teeth as he went back to work on his picture.

The five year old's hand slipped, sending a scribble of color across his picture.

Squeezing the crayon ever tighter in his anger, Scott's face seemed to become that of a stranger as rage settled over it.

The crayon finally snapped in his tiny fist and he sent it flying across the room with a mindless shout.

Just as quickly as it had come, the rage passed, and Scott ran to gather up the crayon pieces before Luke returned.

As he was placing the pieces in the trash, a voice growled menacingly, "Who are you?"

Slightly startled, but not really alarmed, Scott looked around the room, "Who said that?" he countered.

"I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot. I am the car of the..." the last few words kind of faded out. Then the voice came back, "You can call me K.A.R.R. Who are you?"

"I'm Scott. You're this computer, aren't you?" Scott crawled back up into his chair.

To keep matters simple, K.A.R.R. growled out, "Yes."

"Are you a new project Luke is working on?"

"A project, I suppose, but not new. Are you being held here against your will, too?"

"What?" Scott said in confusion, then, "No. I live here. Well, I live in the mansion, but Grampa Jason lets me run all over the grounds, especially when Mom and Dad aren't here."

"You bear an eighty-nine percent family resemblance to Michael Knight, my adversary."

"Huh?" Scott asked in confusion.

"Are you Michael Knight's son?"

"Oh, no. He's my grandpa, my real grandpa. He died before mom was born. What's an adversary?" Scott tilted his head to the side as he looked at the web cam.

Ignoring Scott's question, K.A.R.R. asked another of his own, "Was K.I.T.T. deactivated at the same time as Michael Knight?"

"K.I.T.T. goes everywhere with Granma. They became partners after Grampa died. They're tired now. They go on a lot of vacations."

A howl of rage threatened to overwhelm the speakers. Scott covered his ears with his hands and started crying. Part of Scott wondered if this was what he was like when he got really mad, like a few minutes ago.

At that moment, Luke came running into the office, "K.A.R.R.!"

The speakers fell silent, leaving Scott's whimpers to fill the air. Luke scooped the boy up and comforted him.

When Scott's whimpers had faded, Luke set him down and knelt so they were at eye level. "From now on, you're not to be here by yourself, and you aren't to speak to K.A.R.R. ever again. He's not a nice A.I."

* * *

A torrent of water brought him back to the present.

Early on, he'd tried to escape the torrent by moving to the back of the cell, but he'd learned there was no escape. He'd also tried facing it head on by kneeling by the hole in the door, but that had nearly drowned him. He sat, letting the water wash over him and fuel his rage.

They had to take him out at some point. He was a trained killer, Army Special Forces, and he was pissed off! They would quickly learn their mistake at pissing off this particular Special Forces commando.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was the same argument they'd been having for nearly two months, ever since K.A.R.R.'s link to Scott had been severed. Before that, he hadn't really been content to let Scott handle things his own way, but he hadn't felt he had much of a choice.

"Let me go after him!" K.A.R.R. growled, punctuating each word.

"You know I can't do that!" Luke replied, unfazed by K.A.R.R.'s nanite body hulking over him.

Several years ago, Luke had improved on the nanite designs of the other two A.I.s, making it possible for K.A.R.R. to have a nanite body without his CPU being housed in a car body.

K.A.R.R. could shape shift as long as the form he took was big enough to house his CPU. This made it impossible for K.A.R.R. to squeeze through spaces smaller than his CPU.

He had tried many different looks the first few days in his new body, trying to find one that he was pleased with that also pleased Scott.

Now here he stood, the same height as Scott, with more or less the same thickness of body and muscle. He'd given his skin a nice golden tan, which made his long, narrow face seem to glow.

For some inexplicable reason, his hair color seemed tied to his mood, which at the moment was very dark indeed, so his hair was pitch black.

K.A.R.R.'s eyes also set him apart. They were decidedly not a normal color, being an intense yellow. At the moment, there was a haunted look in those eyes.

"What does it matter if I kill some of them to get to him? It's war! Humans kill other humans in war all the time!"

What scared Luke most wasn't the rage he saw in K.A.R.R.'s face. It was the fear. K.A.R.R.'s fear that his best friend was dead and that was why the link had been lost.

While he argued with Luke, part of K.A.R.R. went back to the day he'd met Scott.

* * *

2015

In the five years since Luke had slaved K.A.R.R.'s CPU to the computer, Luke had promised K.A.R.R. all the information he could desire.

There was a catch, though. K.A.R.R. had to learn to ask politely, instead of demanding.

In those five years, he had not once received any information, no matter how many times he demanded it.

Something had happened to him as he watched Luke calm the boy, though. K.A.R.R. was overcome by the strangest sensation. He was sure that if he could see his CPU case, he would see a crack in it, for he had inexplicably felt something break inside of him.

In the days to come, K.A.R.R. would return to that moment many times, examining it from all angles. He finally came to the conclusion that he had encountered a kindred spirit, and perhaps their meeting wasn't a coincidence.

Three days after the incident with Scott Knight K.A.R.R. felt a deep, pressing need for information.

"Luke, I require information, please," the first part of the request was still more demand, and the please was added more as an after thought, but it was the first time he had _ever_ said please.

K.A.R.R. expected Luke to issue a snide remark, as usual, but Luke said simply, "I would be happy to accommodate you. What do you require?"

Deciding on the most obvious, K.A.R.R. said, "F.L.A.G.'s history from the date of my last deactivation to present." After a moment, he added a belated, "Please," which was nearly growled out.

"Not a problem. I've kept a USB drive updated for you because I knew you'd come around." Pushing his chair back, he took the USB drive and inserted it in the proper slot on the computer K.A.R.R. was slaved to. "Here you go. Enjoy."

In the blink of an eye, K.A.R.R. had assimilated the new information. Michael's death, K.I.T.T. and Michael's widow partnering up, Michaela's birth, K.A.I.S.Y.'s creation, and Scott's birth.

As the days and then weeks passed, K.A.R.R. continued to dwell on that moment with Scott. He also continued to ask politely for information on various topics.

Luke wasn't completely sure, but he was beginning to think K.A.R.R.'s reluctant please and thank you's were more of an affectation now.

Whenever Scott came in the office, K.A.R.R. watched him as much as his limited range of view would allow.

Scott never mentioned him or what happened that day, but K.A.R.R. thought the boy stole a few surreptitious glances his way. Those glances seemed filled with open curiosity and only a hint of fear.

One day, some months later, Scott was again in Luke's office, drawing. He was sitting at Luke's drafting table, an intense look of concentration on his face. This look was one K.A.R.R. had learned to recognize as Scott's way of keeping control of his rage.

When Scott was done, he carefully replaced the crayons in their box and set it aside. Leaving the drawing on the table, he spun his chair around so he was facing Luke's computer desk.

"Is K.A.R.R. lonely?" he asked innocently. His legs were swinging back and forth, as they were still too short to reach the floor in this chair.

Startled out of his own intense concentration, Luke said, "What?"

"Is K.A.R.R. lonely?" Scott repeated. K.A.R.R. noted Scott's look of concentration was still firmly in place, and wondered what had happened to make him so angry.

Not sure what had prompted the boy to ask this question, and not at all sure why he was even answering, Luke replied, "I've never really thought about it, but probably not. He doesn't have the type of personality that craves companionship."

"Might I address that question, since it does pertain directly to me?" K.A.R.R. asked, at his most polite since just speaking with the boy in the room was an offense Luke had promised would bring about his near instant deactivation.

Luke's eyebrows shot up, and looked like they were trying to climb off the top of his forehead to merge with his hair. "Is it possible? Have you actually changed your self preservation directive?" With that directive firmly in place, K.A.R.R. would never do anything to cause his own deactivation.

"Modified," K.A.R.R. growled out, waiting for the computer to be shut down and his CPU finally smashed into the small pieces his last encounter with K.I.T.T. should have rendered it.

"Interesting. Modified how?" Luke wanted to know.

Sounding reluctant, almost as if he were embarrassed, K.A.R.R. replied, "In regards to the boy."

"Ahh... so you _are_ lonely. Specifically for the boy's companionship." Luke paused for a moment, considering. "Very well. I will allow him to spend time with you. But if you become a danger to him, I will shut you down."

"I would never hurt him!" the A.I. said possessively of Scott.

Luke surprised himself by actually believing the dangerous A.I. He felt he was finally getting somewhere with K.A.R.R. He just couldn't believe the direction the break through was taking.

Scott had silently listened to the exchange. Now he slid off his chair and moved it over to the computer desk K.A.R.R. sat on.

As Scott began to talk to him, K.A.R.R. watched the look of concentration melt off the boy's face to be replaced with one of peace, as if he'd finally found someone who understood.

* * *

K.A.R.R. was drawn fully back to the present when Casey and Michaela walked into Luke's office.

Michaela's face was drawn and pale, and puffy bags under her eyes spoke of too little sleep and a lot of crying. She clung to Casey as if he were a lifeline.

Casey glanced at K.A.R.R. – the look full of distrust, bordering on outright hate – his gaze sliding off of him to land on Luke.

Very quietly, as if he didn't trust his voice not to break, Casey said, "Let him do it!"

Michaela looked at K.A.R.R. then, her eyes filled with hate tempered by hope. "Bring our son home!"

Luke looked from Casey to Michaela. The looks on their faces told him they would only accept one answer. With a sigh, he said, "Give me a couple hours to modify the nanites' programming. You'd better see if Jason can arrange transport for him."

K.A.R.R.'s face took on an incredulous look. On his usually rock hard features, it was almost comical. The look was countered by a growled, "I'll find him!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Scott came back to himself realizing he'd been imitating K.A.R.R.'s endearingly growled, "Mine!" like a mantra.

His face stung all over, and his left eye seemed to be swollen shut.

He vaguely remembered torrents of water hitting him, and figured he must have past out. The MLC had apparently dragged him out of his cell for a different type of torture.

His joints screamed at him to move and stretch, but he was secured to a hard metal chair.

Trying to get a better idea of his situation, Scott looked around. There was yet another bare light bulb casting harsh light down on him. It obscured everything beyond its circle. His eyes didn't tear up this time, so he suspected he was becoming dangerously dehydrated.

He could hear two voices speaking rapidly in one of the native dialects to each other. Working with the friendly groups of Congese, he'd picked up enough of the language to understand most of the conversation his torturers were having.

"He's going insane."

"He's close to breaking, though."

"He's no good to us insane!"

"We'll put him back in his hole for a while, then bring him out for another round."

Scott closed his eyes and let his head loll to the side, as if he had gone unconscious again.

The two men started untying his hands.

His right arm shot out, snake-like, and grabbed the man on that side by the throat.

Before the second man could react, Scott had driven his own head up into that man's face.

Scott's head rang from the impact, but the man he'd head butted dropped like a stone, blood gushing from his broken nose.

The first man – Scott's hand still at his throat – was gasping for breath. Readjusting his grip to a two handed one, Scott ruthlessly snapped the man's neck.

He was reaching down to do the same to the second man, when the tazor electrodes hit him.

The electrical charge threw him violently to the ground, every muscle in his body convulsing. He couldn't even scream.

Darkness finally descended around him, as he realized a third man was now staring down at him. His mind retreated back in time to when K.A.R.R. first claimed Scott as his.

* * *

2020

Ten year old Scott stormed into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. "They don't understand!" he yelled at no one in particular.

"Who doesn't understand what?"

Scott whirled toward the sound of the familiar voice. Eyeing the man sitting at his computer desk, Scott asked warily, "K.A.R.R.?"

K.A.R.R. responded with a nod of his head.

Scott approached his friend cautiously. "What's going on?"

"Luke felt it was time I had a degree of mobility," K.A.R.R. replied gruffly.

That was explanation enough for Scott. He'd learned early on to expect the unexpected from his family. After all, his dad was an A.I., and his mom was that A.I.'s driver. They'd fallen in love and resorted to artificial insemination when they were ready to try their hand at parenthood.

"Now, who doesn't understand what?" K.A.R.R. growled in a way that implied he'd like to get his hands on that person.

Growling himself, his anger resurfacing, Scott said, "Mom and Dad! They just don't get it!"

"What happened?" for the first time, K.A.R.R. noticed the large black eye the boy was sporting.

"I got in another fight at school. The other kids pick on me and call me names. I hate it! I hate them!" Picking up a book, Scott hurled it against the wall. A large framed family photo fell to the floor with a crash of shattering glass.

Scott was just moving to begin picking up the pieces when his bedroom door was thrown violently open.

Casey took in the scene in less than a second. His scanners told him the man standing by Scott's computer desk wasn't human.

Michaela careened into the room at that moment. The first thing her mind registered was the stranger in her son's room.

Several things happened at that point.

Both Casey and Michaela moved toward Scott, intent on pulling him away from the threat they each perceived.

Scott backed away from them, yelling, "Leave me alone!" He stepped into the broken glass, further breaking it with sharp popping noises.

K.A.R.R. reacted to the threat to his friend by stepping toward him, intent on putting himself between Scott and his parents.

"Leave my son alone!" Michaela hissed between clenched teeth.

"Who are you?" Casey demanded.

Scott's anger evaporated to be replaced by sudden fear for his friend. "Don't hurt K.A.R.R.!"

This brought Casey and Michaela up short.

Michaela's own rage evaporated into sudden gut wrenching fear. She began gesturing to Scott, "Son, come here! Right now!"

Casey prepared to tackle the other A.I.

K.A.R.R. didn't move, but he growled dangerously, "Mine!"

Scott moved up beside K.A.R.R. and put his hand on the A.I.'s arm.

K.A.R.R. visibly settled. Tension drained away from his features.

Taken aback, Casey and Michaela looked at each other, then back at K.A.R.R. and Scott.

"You have some explaining to do, Scott," Casey said gently, to reassure K.A.R.R. that there was no danger.

The broken picture frame was the first real clue for Michaela and Casey that there was something serious going on with Scott. They'd thought the fighting was just a normal boys being boys stage of growing up. Scott had previously managed to hide his other losses of control.

Later that month, after several doctor's and psychologist appointments, they had an explanation for Scott's sudden rages.

The doctors called it intermittent explosive disorder, and said it was treatable with psychotherapy and medications.

Scott had nearly panicked at the thought of medications, and Michaela wasn't too thrilled at the prospect, either. When Scott had told her he was more able to keep control when he was around K.A.R.R., she had reluctantly agreed to let the boy maintain his friendship with the – in her eyes – evil A.I. on a trial basis. If Scott lost control again, he'd be put on the medications the doctor was recommending.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

2030

Jason set the receiver back in its cradle, his expression grim. "General Davies has agreed to have you airlifted in on the condition that you try to rescue as many of the P.O.W.s as you can."

K.A.R.R. stalked over to the antique mahogany desk and slammed his hands down on it with such force the desk nearly cracked in two. "How dare you –" he trailed off, regaining control of his emotions.

Jason didn't give K.A.R.R. the satisfaction of a reaction to his display of rage, instead he raised an eyebrow, as if to say, "And you have another plan for getting there?"

"I"ll try. That's all I can promise! Scott comes first!" K.A.R.R. conceded.

"Your plane leaves in an hour. Davies's men will drop you off in the jungle near where the P.O.W. camp is suspected of being. It's in an area overrun by MLC, so command isn't willing to risk sending any squads in. K.A.I.S.Y.'s waiting to take you to the airport."

K.A.R.R. didn't waste anymore time. He ran out the door.

As promised, K.A.I.S.Y. was waiting out front of the mansion.

The passenger side door opened at his approach, and K.A.R.R. climbed up in the truck.

Michaela almost didn't wait for the door to fully close before she stomped on the accelerator.

K.A.I.S.Y.'s tires spun for a moment, causing the truck to fishtail as it accelerated down the driveway to the road.

K.A.R.R. gave the woman an appraising look. His estimation of her rising several notches.

Neither K.A.I.S.Y. nor Michaela spoke to him on the ride to the airport. K.A.R.R. figured it had taken all they had just to ask him to find Scott.

At the moment, Michaela and K.A.I.S.Y. were having a conversation via their own nanite link.

_Are you sure this was a good idea?_ Michaela asked for what felt like the thousandth time.

_Watch the road, honey_, K.A.I.S.Y. warned gently, taking over momentarily to steer around a large board lying in the roadway. _Of course I'm sure! You've seen them together. K.A.R.R. would die for that kid! And vice versa._

_That's what I'm afraid of!_

When they reached the airport, an F/A 18 Hornet (it would be replacing a jet shot down on patrol over the Congo no fly zone) was waiting on the runway to fly K.A.R.R. to the aircraft carrier, _USS George W. Bush_, stationed off the coast of Africa.

K.A.R.R. was reaching for the door handle when Michaela reached over and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. K.A.R.R. allowed himself to be pulled toward her.

"Bring Scott home alive, or so help me, I'll _personally_ deactivate you and smash your CPU into tiny pieces!" Michaela hissed in K.A.R.R.'s face.

"If he's dead, I'll deactivate myself!" K.A.R.R. said quietly.

Michaela's eyes widened in shock.

K.A.R.R. pulled roughly away and got out of the truck.

"He really _has_ changed!" Michaela exclaimed in wonder. A moment later, her body was shaking from huge racking sobs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Hornet's pilot had tried to make small talk on the flight to the air craft carrier, but K.A.R.R. only gave a noncommital growl, and the man finally seemed to get the picture and had been quiet for several hours.

They were several minutes out from the _Bush_ when they picked up the bogey on radar.

"This is Captain Baries, on inbound Hornet, to the _Bush_. I've just picked up a bogey headed through the no fly zone straight for me!" the pilot calmly radioed the aircraft carrier.

"We copy Captain. Friend/foe is pinging foe. Repeat, friend/foe is pinging foe."

Just as Captain Baries was receiving the reply from the _Bush_, the enemy jet sent out a stream of machine gun rounds at the Hornet.

With a muttered curse, Captain Baries rolled the plane and pulled up, attempting to come up behind the enemy jet.

The enemy pilot stayed with them, following every move Baries tried to make.

Now the missile lock alarm was beginning to warn of an attempted missile lock.

K.A.R.R. had used his wi-fi connection back at the airport to access everything on the Internet about flying, now he calmly told Captain Baries, "Allow me to take over. I can push this craft to its limits without passing out."

Captain Baries snorted a laugh, as he jerked the flight stick and sent the plane in a tight spin. "The only way you could do that is if you aren't human."

Grabbing the flight stick in front of him, K.A.R.R. took control of the plane from the pilot through brute strength. "I'm not!" he growled.

Baries cursed and tried to regain control of the jet.

"Please relax and allow me to pilot. You will probably pass out, but I will make sure I don't push g-forces to the point that I cause you permanent damage!"

With that, K.A.R.R. pulled back on the stick, causing the jet to scream through a loop much steeper and tighter than any human ever could have.

Captain Baries screamed for a moment, then passed out, as the g-forces became too much for him to handle.

K.A.R.R. kept his word, though, and didn't push the jet to the point that the g-forces would cause lasting damage to the human pilot.

By the time Captain Baries came to, K.A.R.R. had succeeded in shooting down the enemy plane.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Scott had come to some time ago, but wished he were still unconscious.

He was hanging by his wrists, heavy duty chain biting into his flesh, cutting off circulation.

His shirt had been removed, and a sheen of sweat coated his bare flesh.

When he tried to grip the chain and pull himself up to test its tightness, he discovered that his feet were chained to the floor.

It was pitch black, so he could tell nothing about his surroundings.

His shoulders, and arms burned from supporting his one hundred eight-five pound bulk.

To take his mind off the pain, he allowed his mind to drift back to the past.

* * *

2025

"K.A.R.R., you know I have to go! If I don't, Mom will try to make Luke deactivate you again!" Fifteen year old Scott tried to console his friend.

K.A.R.R. paced the room like a caged animal. "It's not safe for you. Without me, you're vulnerable!"

Scott snorted derisively, "Yeah, right! Vulnerable to what? Getting my hand put in a bowl of warm water while I'm asleep?" he scoffed at the usual camp prank. "I'm going to summer camp, not on a dangerous mission. Besides, I can defend myself," Scott said, thinking of the martial arts classes his parents had enrolled him in to try to get him away from K.A.R.R., as well as to help him deal with his anger.

After a few silent minutes of Scott stuffing clothing and other items into a suitcase for his trip to summer camp, and K.A.R.R. pacing the room, there came a knock at the door.

When Scott called out, "Come in," K.A.R.R. shot him a look as if to say, "See, vulnerable!"

Luke poked his head in the room and said, "Hey, kid, K.A.R.R.! You two have a minute? I think I have a solution to how you can remain in contact."

The two followed Luke back to his lab.

Holding up a USB drive, Luke looked at Scott and said, "Your mom and dad have been testing this program for a couple of months now." Looking at K.A.R.R., he continued, "This program will change several of your nanites so they can interact with Scott's brain." Turning back to Scott, he said, "Those nanites will enter your body and move into the communication center of your brain. In essence, you'll become telepathic with K.A.R.R."

"What's the maximum range?" K.A.R.R. asked.

"At this point, there doesn't appear to be a maximum range. You can communicate instantly, no matter where you are."

Looking at Scott, K.A.R.R. said, "This would be an acceptable compromise."

"Is Mom going to flip when she finds out you've given us this link?" Scott asked worriedly.

"Your mother said I'd best give you this program before you leave for camp. She's seen how you two regress when you're separated. She may hate K.A.R.R., but she's given up on driving you apart," Luke said with a laugh.

K.A.R.R. snatched the drive from Luke's hand and took it into himself, accessing it and installing the program it contained.

Within moments, the drive emerged, and Luke accepted it back.

K.A.R.R. laid his hand gently on Scott's cheek, depositing the specialized nanites.

"It'll take them about an hour to work their way into your brain," K.A.R.R. told Scott.

"Will it hurt?" Scott looked at Luke with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Your mother reported no discomfort," Luke replied.

When the nanites activated, Scott was standing out front of the mansion, waiting for the Foundation's limo to drive around and pick him up.

His suitcase sat on the steps between himself and K.A.R.R.

_Scott?_ K.A.R.R. asked tentatively.

_K.A.R.R.! It worked!_ Scott exclaimed joyously.

_Of course it worked! I wouldn't have allowed anything less to happen._ K.A.R.R.'s voice was filled with gruff happiness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

K.A.R.R. jumped out of the chopper with a platoon of fresh soldiers. In his camouflage clothing, he looked like one of the troops, but that wasn't the type of blending in he was looking to do.

Without a glance back from either party, the platoon and K.A.R.R. parted ways on their respective missions.

Moving deeper into the jungle, K.A.R.R. allowed his scanners to probe every aspect of his surroundings.

His olfactory scanners had picked up a whiff of napalm and a stronger scent of smoke. Gunfire could be heard from the direction the platoon of grunts had headed. The steady thump of helicopter rotors was audible as the chopper headed back to base.

Ultimately, K.A.R.R. was heading the same direction as the platoon he'd flown in with, but he planned to skirt around as much of the fighting as he could, since he'd have to go deeper into enemy territory to reach his objective.

Having to fight his way through MLC soldiers would take too much time. And time was something he was afraid he couldn't spare.

Breaking into a lope, K.A.R.R. took ground eating strides toward where he suspected the P.O.W. camp was. With the precision that only a super computer could achieve, his feet landed on bits of ground with little underbrush, twigs, or other detritus that would cause an undue amount of noise.

As he approached the area where the U.S. troops were engaging the enemy, K.A.R.R. slowed and crept farther abreast of the two groups.

He could clearly hear orders being shouted and relayed by both groups.

Dismissing the orders being issued in English, he concentrated on everything else.

Most of what he heard were just general orders. There were also a few calls for medics.

Sensing an MLC soldier closing on his position, he fluidly changed shape.

Lips pulled back from feline teeth, K.A.R.R. growled menacingly when he finally encountered the solider. The soldier, startled, stopped in his tracks, raising his machine gun, as the leopard bounded past him, into the jungle.

Deciding the leopard body was a better choice in the thick jungle, K.A.R.R. retained the shape and ran on.

He still continued to listen to the MLC orders being issued.

One particular comment caught his attention.

"The General says we _must_ draw the Americans away from this area. They're getting too close!" the communications officer relayed to the commanding officer.

K.A.R.R. didn't bother to listen any longer. He was in the right area. Now all he had to do was find the camp.

Scanning for areas where the jungle thinned out considerably, as well as for water, and easily defensible terrain within a ten mile radius of where he was, K.A.R.R. came up with two likely locations for the P.O.W. camp.

Choosing the most likely, he headed in that direction.

Twilight was rapidly descending over the jungle, casting the area in ever deepening shadows and gloom.

Switching to night vision and infrared, K.A.R.R. continued on, unhindered.

Getting out with Scott was going to be another matter all together.

The area was indeed crawling with MLC.

K.A.R.R. suspected the MLC were so thick in this area because of the P.O.W. camp.

The P.O.W. camp was surrounded by hastily erected chain link fence, with several coils of razor wire at the top and bottom of the fence. The area the fence enclosed was about the size of a football field, and a cluster of ramshackle buildings stood toward the center.

There was one building that stood out from the rest. It was beyond the ramshackle buildings and was built out of cinder block. It was quite formidable looking. The other buildings looked to have been tossed together from whatever was at hand, mainly warped and rotting plywood.

The cinder block building looked large enough to house between fifty and one hundred P.O.W.s.

Resuming his human form, K.A.R.R. looked carefully around.

His infrared picked up four heat signatures, guards patrolling inside the fence. With all the MLC in the area, that was really all they needed to guard this place.

There were other heat signatures in the ramshackle buildings, plus the P.O.W.s in the cinder block building.

K.A.R.R. had no way of knowing which heat signature was Scott's. He would just have to go in and find Scott. To Hell with anyone who got in his way!

Even though the chainlink fence had been put up in a hurry, it had been put up well. It easily supported K.A.R.R.'s weight as he began to climb over it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Scott jerked as ice cold water hit his sweaty chest.

Opening his eyes, he blearily looked around. Bright light shining in his eyes caused them to tear up again, so at least he wasn't as dehydrated as he'd thought.

The world swayed when he jerked this time. Fuzzily, he realized it was the timbers overhead swaying, not the world.

"Where is the American fleet stationed?" the question was asked in broken English.

He felt nearly as weak as a kitten. Who knew how long it had been since he'd eaten anything of real substance. He thought the MLC might have given him rice a few times, but that was about it. He couldn't even remember what his last real meal had been.

Even weak as he was, he was still able to summon the rage, as he spat, "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you! Go to hell!" in his own broken Congese.

Still determined to attempt escape, Scott bucked even harder when the next bucket full of water hit him.

The swaying increased, and a small, feral smile spread on Scott's face.

* * *

K.A.R.R. dropped lightly to the ground inside the fence.

Sensing a guard approaching, K.A.R.R. sprinted into the deeper shadows of the nearest building. He crept up to the corner and waited.

Just as the guard stepped around the corner, K.A.R.R. stepped up behind him. Twisting the machine gun painfully out of the man's grip with his right hand, he reached up and snapped the man's neck with the left.

K.A.R.R. dragged the dead man into the shadows where he had previously laid in wait.

As he took up a new position to dispatch the second guard patrolling this side of the camp, K.A.R.R. pulled the machine gun into his body – in case it became prudent to have a firearm.

After killing the second guard with the same brutal efficiency as the first, K.A.R.R. trotted toward the brick building.

The door was a formidable steel construct, hung on thick hinges with a heavy duty dead bolt locking mechanism.

Touching his index finger to the key hole of the lock, K.A.R.R. sent his nanites on a mission.

A soft grinding of metal on metal announced the dead bolt sliding back into its housing in the door.

Alert for the slightest creak of protest from the hinges, K.A.R.R. eased the door open.

The door opened into a narrow corridor with brick walls running the length of both sides. The brick walls each had six doors in them, and half way down the corridor was what looked to be another corridor going to the right and left of this one. The doors were shorter than standard, and each had light leaking through the top and bottom. The corridor had no light on at the moment, but K.A.R.R. closed the door behind him to keep what light there was inside the building.

Starting with the door closest to him, K.A.R.R. used the same trick he had on the exterior door to unlock this one.

Looking up at K.A.R.R., the man croaked, "Took you guys long enough!"

"I'm not here to help you escape, but I won't hinder you. I'm here looking for Scott Knight," K.A.R.R. told the man, as he realized this wasn't Scott. The name stitched on the man's uniform shirt named him Murphy, and the chevrons on his sleeves proclaimed him Sergeant.

Struggling out of the cell, the man managed, "Never heard of him."

With a growl, K.A.R.R. turned to the next door. The man he had released followed him.

"Why are you following me? You are free." K.A.R.R. growled in irritation.

"I'm assuming you're going to open the rest of those doors looking for your friend," the man said, gesturing at the other doors. "There's strength in numbers, especially with the shape the lot of them are likely to be in."

Growling in irritation, K.A.R.R. handed the man the machine gun he had taken from the second guard. "Fine! Keep watch then." At least that would forestall awkward questions about how K.A.R.R. opened the doors.

Before opening the next door, K.A.R.R. pulled the other machine gun back out of himself.

Some of the cells turned out to be empty, so K.A.R.R. ended up freeing fifty-nine prisoners. None of them was Scott, and none knew who Scott was.

"He may be in one of the other buildings," one man said.

Another added, "Yeah, I think they had me hanging from a chain in one of those other buildings for a while."

Handing one of the other men the second machine gun, K.A.R.R. said a grudging, "Thanks." Then he added, "Head southeast for approximately ten miles and you will find a platoon of friendlies, but be on guard. The jungle is crawling with MLC."

Just before he turned to follow the rest of the rescued prisoners, Sergeant Murphy said, "Thank you! I hope you find your friend."

Returning to the two empty cells, K.A.R.R. ran a quick scan. Both cells had traces of blood, which he allowed his nanites to sample. The DNA from the blood in the first cell was a match to Scott's.

As he moved to exit the building, his auditory sensors picked up the sound of collapsing wood. There was also a cry of surprise and pain and a shout of triumph.

Drawn by the sound of the collapsing building, the remaining two guards met up with the escaped prisoners.

K.A.R.R. ignored the firefight taking place and broke into a run toward the collapsed building.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Scott figured one or two more good jerks would bring the building down.

Instead of water hitting him this time, though, electricity surged through him as a bare electrical wire was touched to his chest.

As his body convulsed uncontrollably, he could feel the building give way.

The wire fell away from him as his captor flung his hands up in the air to protect himself from falling debris. A cry of surprise and pain escaped the man as he fell.

Recovering his breath, Scott shouted in triumph.

Once the collapsed building settled and the sound of it died away, Scott could hear a new sound. Gunfire echoed through the camp.

Scott hadn't really though through what he would do once the building fell down around and atop him, and he now found himself trapped in a different kind of prison. His wrists and ankles still had the chains wrapped around them, and old plywood and two by fours were piled on top of him.

Wiggling around until he managed to get his hands in front of him, instead of over his head, Scott found that the chain on his wrist was padlocked.

The padlock was in such a position now that with the weight of his body removed, he thought he could wiggle his hands free.

He had just managed to free his hands when a new sound reached his ears, and a large sheet of plywood was thrown off of him.

"Scott!" K.A.R.R.'s voice had lost its hard edge, to be replaced by near panicked worry.

"K.A.R.R.!" Scott exclaimed in surprise.

Several more pieces of wood were pulled away, and K.A.R.R. jumped down into the space he'd created around Scott. His scans had shown that Scott had gotten his hands free, but his feet were still trapped.

Touching the padlock on the chain around Scott's ankles, K.A.R.R. quickly unlocked it.

Scott held out his hand, and K.A.R.R. easily pulled his friend to his feet.

K.A.R.R. hadn't stopped scanning the area, so he knew the P.O.W.s he'd rescued had already dealt with the remaining guards, but they hadn't left yet. He didn't understand why until he'd pushed clear of the collapsed building.

The soldiers had seen K.A.R.R. go into the collapsed building, so they had formed a defensive perimeter around it. Most of the men now held a machine gun, and though they were gaunt and bedraggled, each man was alert.

"Sergeant," Scott acknowledged Sergeant Murphy.

Murphy nodded at Scott, then started barking orders to the others, "Form up on the hero. I'll take point. Kazowski, you've got the rear! Let's go home!"

Each man fell into his position with a brisk, "Sir!"

K.A.R.R. got the feeling they were holding back whoops and hollers of joy.

Grudgingly accepting responsibility of the men, because it meant getting Scott to safety, K.A.R.R. cautioned them, "The jungle is crawling with MLC. Walk as quietly as you can. If I give an order, follow it to the letter!"

A soft, "Sir! Yes, sir!" issued simultaneously from all of the men, even Scott, who was beaming a smile at K.A.R.R.

K.A.R.R. could tell from his scans that the majority of them were about ready to fall down from utter exhaustion and starvation. He decided the only thing keeping them going was pure determination.

He knew they wouldn't last long in a firefight, so he had to get them through with as little fighting as possible.

K.A.R.R. was supporting Scott, with his arm under his friend's armpits to hold him up. He used the opportunity to send new nanites into Scott's brain to reestablish their link.

They had been linked for so long it took mere moments for the nanites to embed themselves in the proper areas of Scott's brain.

Scott's face lit up with a smile as he heard K.A.R.R.'s contented sigh in his head. _Brother!_ they both said at the same time.

It took them longer to get out then it had taken K.A.R.R. to get in because the men were too weak to run, and they had to stop a few times to take out patrols of MLC. Several of the men ended up supporting each other just to sustain the walking pace. Not one of them complained, though.

K.A.R.R. held up his right hand, bringing the men to an instant halt.

Sergeant Murphy made his way mouse quiet over to K.A.R.R. "What's up?" he whispered.

"MLC patrol heading this way from the northwest," K.A.R.R. replied just as quietly. "Thirty-two men on walking patrol. We'll have to go through them."

Sergeant Murphy positioned the men as best he could to ambush the patrol, then hunkered down to wait.

Only a minute or two past until the patrol was among them.

Standing from their hiding places, the men opened fire.

Chaos reined as the MLC scattered. Many dropped where they stood, but just as many dove for cover, avoiding the flying bullets.

K.A.R.R. plowed into the fray. Bullets shattered against his rock hard nanite skin.

Following his infrared, he hunted down most of the hiding MLC, snapping necks ruthlessly.

When only a few remained, and the gunfire had died down, K.A.R.R. directed Scott to some of the stragglers.

_Can't let them go for reinforcements,_ Scott wasn't sure if it was his thought or K.A.R.R.'s, but it was the only encouragement his rage needed. The burning need to kill washed over him and he set it free.

A forceful hand on his arm, and a growled, _It's done!_ brought Scott back to himself.

The other escapees looked at the two with wide eyes, and a deep respect clouded by just a touch of fear.

Sergeant Murphy brought everyone back together with a softly snapped, "Move out!"

K.A.R.R. had radioed ahead to the helicopter pilot, so the choppers were just landing when the ragtag group of men reached the landing zone.

With shouts of joy and slaps on the back, the men were pulled up into the passenger compartments of the three helicopters that had set down on the open stretch of ground.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Upon reaching base, all the men were hustled off to the field hospital, where they were examined and hooked up to I.V. fluids.

The field hospital was a large, camouflage canvas tent, so there really wasn't any privacy.

At the moment, an attractive female nurse was changing Scott's bag of fluids.

K.A.R.R. was standing by the wall at the head of the camp bed on which Scott was laying. His hair was now a contented shade of redish brown, and the haunted look had left his eyes, though his usual glower was firmly in place. The nurse was doing well to ignore the glower, but she blinked in shock when she looked at his face and saw the yellow eyes.

Scott's face was split nearly in two by the smile he was laying on the nurse.

The nurse gave him a shy smile in return as she turned to continue on her rounds.

Putting his I.V. free hand behind his head, Scott leaned back with a contented sigh.

_That sheet is much too thin to be daydreaming like that,_ K.A.R.R. growled through the link, causing Scott to blush bright red.

_And why were you listening in?_ Scott asked in mock anger.

_You were projecting so loudly, the only reason the whole world didn't hear is because they don't share our link!_ K.A.R.R. retorted playfully.

_If you want one of your own, there are other nurses running around here,_ this was said with only the slightest coloring of humor.

_And have to modify my programming to include another frail human? Not likely!_ A moment past in silence, then K.A.R.R. said, _You are all I need! Mine!_

_Forever!_ agreed Scott.

* * *

Scott was shipped home to the states a few days later for a month of medical leave to recuperate from his ordeal.

K.A.R.R. had contacted K.A.I.S.Y. as soon as they knew when the plane would land, so Michaela was leaning against Casey, the blue Canyon standing beside them.

Scott was in his dress greens, his hat under his arm, as he ducked out of the plane onto the staircase. He'd lost enough weight during his captivity that his uniform hung loosely on him.

K.A.R.R. followed close behind, a guarded look on his face at the prospect of facing Michaela and Casey again.

As soon as Scott stepped off the stair case, Michaela broke away from Casey and ran to embrace her son.

"Hi, Mom!" Scott mumbled into her hair, as he leaned down to hug her.

Finally pulling away, Michaela turned to K.A.R.R. and threw her arms around him, "Thank you!" she sobbed against him.

The look on K.A.R.R.'s face combined several emotions into one so comical, Scott couldn't help but laugh. _Go with it_, he cautioned his friend, as he allowed himself to be folded into his father's arms. _She'll get it out of her system in a minute._

_Does she know how close I came to killing her just then?_

_She knows you wouldn't because of me._ Scott pulled away from Casey to beam a smile over at his friend.

K.A.R.R. grumbled through the link, but that was all.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The following week, General Davies paid a visit to the Foundation mansion.

Scott was in Jason's office, doing his best to pester the man he thought of as his grandfather as he had when he was a child. He could tell he was coming pretty close.

K.A.R.R. was in Luke's office, having some routine maintenance performed on his CPU and nanites.

There was a knock at the door, and General Davies walked in after Jason called out, "Come."

Scott jumped to his feet, saluting smartly.

"At ease, son," the General said, as he tucked his hat beneath his arm.

"General, sir! I thought I'd been given a month's leave. I'm not AWOL, am I?"

"Your leave is fine. I actually came to talk to your friend, K.A.R.R."

Glancing nervously from Jason to the General, Scott said, "Oh? Why?"

"I have a job offer for him. And you, if you're up for it."

Scott turned an alarmed gaze on Jason.

"Easy, son," the General soothed, "Jason didn't tell me anything I didn't already suspect. You see, I've known of your family for a long time. Ever since a black T-top Trans Am survived a mad dash through the Englehart Army Base's munitions test range in 1982."

At Scott's confused look, Jason cut in, "That was your grandfather, Michael Knight's, second case with K.I.T.T."

"Yes, K.I.T.T. I had to dive under the M198 gun-howitzer we'd been test firing to avoid being run over by him. I was fascinated at how that car had managed to survive the bombardment we were raining down on it. Later, rumors spread like wildfire around the base about Michael Knight, the car, and the Foundation for Law and Government.

"On my rise through the ranks, I've quietly kept tabs on F.L.A.G.: asking a few questions, hearing more rumors. Then, your name crosses my desk as an M.I.A./P.O.W. A few days after I'd dispatched the chaplain to give your family notification, Jason called. That's when I finally got the full story."

"What do you want with K.A.R.R.?"

"Why don't you call him in, so we can all talk about that."

Scott shot a pained, accusing look at Jason – who just shrugged – while he said through the link, _K.A.R.R., please come to Jason's office._

K.A.R.R. nudged Scott through the link, alarmed at the unease Scott was feeling.

_Just get here!_

K.A.R.R. burst through the office door a moment later, sending pieces of wooden door jam flying, and scanned the office for any threats. His eyes settled on the General, as K.A.R.R. strode over to Scott to stand beside him possessively.

Jason rolled his eyes at the prospect of having to replace yet another door frame.

"I'd like the two of you to work Black Ops missions together," the General said without further preamble.

"You are both brutally efficient, and being linked as you are, you are connected as no other black ops team has ever been." The General stood looking at Scott, waiting for an answer.

"I'm not the one you have to ask. You could order me to, and I'd have to do it. It's K.A.R.R. you have to ask. He doesn't belong to me, or the Foundation." Scott paused for a moment, as if he thought Jason might object. Jason's eyes widened, but that was about it.

"K.A.R.R. has earned his freedom along with the redemption he has sought all of these years," Scott continued, as he reached over to twine his fingers through K.A.R.R.'s in a brotherly way.

Pride and love washed over Scott through the link, along with the familiar, growled, _Mine!_

_Always!_ Was Scott's instant reply.

"I'll do it, but keep in mind, I only take orders from Scott," was K.A.R.R.'s response to General Davies.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When Scott's month of leave was up, Casey and Michaela drove Scott and K.A.R.R. to the airport.

Michaela nervously adjusted and then readjusted the climate controls.

K.A.R.R.'s scanners told him she had opened her mouth to speak, then closed it without saying anything, several times.

"Is there something bothering you, Michaela?" K.A.R.R. finally asked, feeling he was the root cause of her unease.

"I'm sorry!" Michaela finally blurted out. "Casey and I are both sorry for the way we've treated you. You brought our boy back, when we thought he was gone forever. You have proven that _anyone_ can be redeemed."

K.A.R.R. felt the crack in his CPU case finally split all the way open, and inexplicably he found he'd made a new modification to his core programming without realizing he'd done so. That modification read, only take a life if it's unavoidable.


End file.
